


The Kissing Game

by BexsLD



Series: Gelphie One-shots [3]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Elphie is oblivious af, F/F, Fluff, Glinda just wants to kiss her, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, everyone is sick of Elphie's shit, just two idiots who love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexsLD/pseuds/BexsLD
Summary: Elphie cheats at spin the bottle all the damned time to avoid her crush on her blonde roommate. Glinda gets annoyed cause all she wants to do is kiss her.a.k.aGame night madness with the gang
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Series: Gelphie One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1100937
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	The Kissing Game

The group were all sitting in a circle in the middle of the floor in the living room of Crope and Tibbett’s apartment.

Now that the group were all in their last year of Shiz, they all decided to get their own respective apartments just on the outskirts of the University. Crope and Tibbett’s, and Fiyero and Boq’s, apartments were all within the same building, but Glinda and Elphaba’s was in the next block over.

Present at the week’s Saturday night get-together, was Crope and Tibbett, as it was their apartment they were using, Fiyero, Boq (reluctantly), Glinda, and much to everyone’s surprise, the perky blonde had managed to drag Elphaba along.

Elphaba had managed to weasel her way out of the past two Saturday nights as she was backed-up with work for her Life Science class, but this week the raven-haired witch had no excuse. She also couldn’t bring herself to say no to Glinda again.

.

Glinda giggled as she took another swig of whatever concoction she had created before reaching out and spinning the beer bottle that rested in the middle of the circle.

Elphaba bit her lower lip gently, “don’t be me” she whimpered internally, not taking her eyes off the bottle for a second. She felt the palm of her hands warm up as magic surged invisibly within them. The girl knew that if the bottle ever landed on her then she would no longer be able to hide her true feelings for her bubbly roommate, so she did what she had to do.

The witch held her breath as the bottle came to a soft slow, and soon let out a sigh of relief as the green bottle stopped just shy of her on Crope who was to her right.

The blonde forced a smile, she had been silently hoping to herself that it would land on Elphaba. Somehow in all their games of Spin the Bottle, whenever any of them spun, when Elphaba played that is, it never landed on the green girl.

Glinda leaned forward and pressed her lips against Crope’s. Everyone in the group had kissed each other at one point or another, so this was nothing new. However, the only two people who had ever gotten the honour of kissing their prized green girl were Tibbett and Fiyero. Everyone was wary that Elphaba was in fact manipulating the game and after a few rounds they would quickly change the game, but no one ever asked her about it. They simply let the witch be.  
Elphaba bit her lip softly as she watched the blonde kiss the boy next to her, her stomach twisted, wanting so badly for that to be her and not him. But that was a secret that remained forever in the back of her mind.

The blonde pulled away and caught Elphaba’s gaze as she settled back in her spot across from her green roommate. Elphaba quickly covered her frown and shot the blonde an unconvincing smile. Both women stared at each other for a moment as though they were communicating through the sudden silence in the room.  
Tibbett cleared his throat, “I say we change the game. As much as I love kissing our dear Fae, it’s not fair that she only has her select few” he offered up, finally calling Elphaba out after all this time.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, “maybe that’s just the way I like it, Master Tibbett” she joked light-heartedly.

Crope let out a low growl, “that’s my man, Miss Thropp!” He warned, eyeing the green girl playfully.

The raven-haired witch smirked, “why, Master Crope, I wouldn’t dream of stealing your man from you. Lucky for you, I have a soft spot for blondes” she announced to the group, avoiding Glinda’s soft gaze as she spoke.

Fiyero raised the bottle of beer he was cradling in his hand, “I second that. How about some good old Truth or Dare? Haven’t played that one in a while?” The Winkie Prince offered as he took a sip of his no longer cool beverage.

The room erupted into large hollers of agreement, but Elphaba remained silent. She knew her opinion against the game would be pointless.  
“Me first!” Crope yelled over the noise.

.

The group fell silent as Crope turned his head to look at Elphaba, “Miss Thropp, truth or dare?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

The Munchkinlander rolled her eyes knowing the group would target her, “truth, Master Crope” she requested.

The boy sighed, “do you cheat at spin the bottle? If so, why?” He asked. He had hoped the green girl would choose dare, but he was only kidding himself and opted for this instead.

Elphaba chuckled, “how can one cheat at spinning a bottle?” She questioned. The group stared at her and the witch chuckled, “yes. I know exactly how hard to turn it, because unlike everyone else, I’m not drunk off my ass and can control my moves” she explained thoroughly, “when it comes to you guys, I may meddle a bit” she finished, flexing her fingers slightly.

Crope nodded furiously, “and why do you do it?” He pressed.

The witch shrugged, “my reasons are my own” she muttered, looking up briefly to make eye-contact with Glinda.

Tibbett rolled his eyes, “you drain all the fun out of it, Fae” he muttered.

Elphaba smirked, “good, that means I’m doing my job” she concluded with a playful smirk.

.

The game ran smoothly enough, everyone did their respected dares. Tibbett dared Fiyero to give them all a strip tease and the Winkie Prince jokingly threw his t-shirt at Boq who wasn’t amused by the turn of events. That was the most entertaining one. For Elphaba, the game was a blur and it was clear that she wasn’t paying attention.

“Truth or dare, Elphie?” The familiar perky voice squeaked snapping Elphaba from the trance she had been trapped in.

The green girl cleared her throat, “truth” she muttered, not wanting to know what kind of dare her roommate would have in store for her.

Glinda smirked, “do you want to kiss me?” She asked.

Elphaba chuckled, “I think the alcohol is finally reaching your brain, my sweet” she mocked.

The blonde inched forward until she was almost on her roommate’s lap and held her drink in front of the witch’s nose.

The green girl took a sip from the cup and her eyes widened, “I’m completely sober, Miss Elphaba” she responded, her blue eyes not leaving Elphaba’s dark brown ones for a moment.

“Do you want to kiss me?” She repeated her question.

The Munchkin was somewhat hoping that the blonde was just drunk enough that her answer would go completely over her head, but unfortunately, the witch wasn’t getting away with it that easy.

Elphaba gulped, “dare” she blurted out, not knowing how to respond.

Glinda smirked as she leaned closer to her lanky green roommate. Her nose brushed gently against hers, “I dare you to kiss me” she husked.

The raven-haired witch froze not knowing what to do, “I walked right in to that one, didn’t I?” She groaned internally.

The green girl bit her lower lip, “never have I ever…” she started but was quickly cut off, “that’s not the game, Elphie” the blonde complained.

Elphaba sighed, “here goes nothing” she thought to herself.

The Munchkin lifted her hand and laid it on the other girl’s soft, flushed cheek, the green clashing slightly against it. Elphaba hesitated slightly before leaning in and softly brushing her lips against Glinda’s.

The kiss was merely a peck before the green girl pulled away, “there” she whispered,

Glinda let out a loud groan of annoyance, “Oz dammit, Elphie! Stop pretending!” She squeaked, “Contrary to what you may believe, you’re not very good at hiding your feelings. I like you too. Now kiss me, Elphaba Thropp!” The blonde snapped.

Elphaba sat there in a daze for a moment not knowing how to respond to the small blonde’s sudden outburst, “I like you too” her words echoed in the witch’s ears.

The Munchkinlander swiftly pulled the small blonde onto her lap and pressed her thin green lips against her roommate’s soft pink ones. Glinda wrapped her arms firmly around Elphaba’s neck, pulling herself closer to the lanky green girl. It was a feeling Elphaba had never felt before, and she loved it.

The pair eventually, reluctantly, pulled apart.

The room erupted into soft cheers, “finally! We’ve been waiting for years!” Crope announced gleefully.

Elphaba, no matter how hard she tried, couldn’t wipe the dorky grin from her face.

Glinda settled herself on Elphaba’s lap, “I’m not moving” she announced as she cuddled into the crook of the green girl’s neck.

The witch wrapped her arms securely around the blonde’s waist, “alright, my sweet” she whispered as she pressed a gentle kiss to Glinda’s forehead.


End file.
